Riku's story unfolded
by ArturwenElf
Summary: It may not seem like Romance at first...but it will be...trust me. Please excuse the title. Anyway it's about Riku...need I say more? I might change the rating later for some stuff. Not SoraxRiku!
1. Of tears and fingerpaintings

Disclaimer- I do not own Kingdom Hearts (wish I owned riku ^^) but I do own Delia, Raine, and a few other of the chars you'll see in the story…Oh yea…and I also do not own disclaimers…^^

The small boy sat at the table, hands full of finger-paints. His jade eyes squinted in concentration as he smeared the paper with swirls of colors. He stuck his tongue of the side of his mouth as an artist does while working on a masterpiece. To someone older, the boy's creation was garbage, but to a three-year-old boy, it **was** a masterpiece.

            The boy sat back in his chair and studied his artwork. Once satisfied, he picked it up and ran over to his mother who was sitting in a chair, reading a book.

            As he ran, the colors leaked into each other. Some of the paint crawled toward the edge of the paper and leapt off, leaving the hardwood floor wet and colorful.

            "Look Mama!" he said, showing the paper to his mother.

            She tore her eyes off of her book and fixed her gaze onto her only son's picture. Any other adult would've sneered and thrown it away, calling it trash, but Delia was a mother, and mothers took pride in most everything her child does. " That is a very lovely picture Riku," she said, taking the picture from her son's grasp, "but…do mind the floor."

            Riku turned his head and looked at the mess he had made. Then he turned back and said, "Sorry Mama…Do you want me to clean it up for you?" His sincere voice and apologetic expression made Delia smile.

            "That would be very kind of you. And while you're doing that," she stood and walked behind a counter, into a kitchen, I'll hang your picture on the refrigerator. How does that sound?"

            Riku beamed at her and took the towel she handed him. 

            As he worked, Riku hummed a song to himself. His mother cleaned up the paint and paper in the meanwhile. Riku stopped and curiously looked up at her. "Don't you want me to make you another one?"

            "Well, I was thinking we could do something else."

            "Like what?" he said, finishing his job. He went over to wash his hands while saying, "Did you want to read me a story?"

            Delia pursed her lips then sighed, to the confusion of her son. She finished putting away the paints and such and sat down in her chair. Delia patted her lap and Riku came to sit down on it. "Well," she said, stroking his silver hair (which only fell a little past his chin), "I was thinking that we could go outside and try to meet some people."

            At this, Riku's gaze wandered down to his feet, "They don't like me…"

            "Who doesn't?" Delia said, furrowing her brow.

            "Everybody," he said in a whisper. "They don't like me…cuz I'm differ'nt…"

            "Everyone is different," the mother said, trying to comfort the son.

            "But I'm real differ'nt…people are afraid of me…they don't like my eyes…my-my eyes aren't like and of theirs. I-I don't wanna be differ'nt no more." Soft tears slowly leaked down his face. He rubbed his eyes with his tiny fists, then buried his head into his mother's shirt.

            Delia just held the small boy in her arms while he cried. She comforted him…and then…

The footsteps came. The woman and her son picked up their head, their eyes full of fear.

            Delia stood up quickly and began to run up the stairs to her son's bedroom. Riku wrapped his minute arms even tighter around her neck. He buried his face under he chin – and cried. 

            They were frightened – bother for themselves and for each other.

            Riku's mother opened the door to her precious child's room and shut it as they entered. Delia walked over to his undersized bed and sat Riku down on top of it.

            He looked up at her, eyes hell of tears. "Are you going to stay with me?"

            She smiled very weakly and stroked his hair. As she shook her head, she whispered, "I want you to hide under the bed…and don't come out until I come to get you. Don't come out no matter what…do you hear me? No matter what." 

            Riku's lower lip trembled and he leapt into his mother's arms. After a quick embrace, she put him down. Riku crawled under the bed like his mother told him to and then turned around to face her.

            "And…try to get some sleep dear, it's getting late." 

            Riku nodded, his tears splashing onto the floor, making tiny puddles where they fell.

            I'll be back for you in the morning…" she said, standing up.

            "Promise…" Riku's small, soft, and very weakened voice questioned her.

            Her only response before leaving was a weak smile and a small nod.

            Silent tears poured out of Riku's unique eyes that entire night. His thumb found its way into his mouth as he tried to fall asleep like his mother told him to.

            However the screams and cries from his mother and the sound of skin on skin…of wood on skin…kept him awake.

            Hours later Riku still hadn't found rest. But he had to sleep…it was what his mother wanted. Riku loved his mother…and seemed to be the only one who did.

            At last the small, troubled boy, filled with troubles that one his age shouldn't have, fell into a deep slumber.

            "Riku? Riku?" a distant voice called him.

            Riku opened his eyes and rubbed them as they were filled with the first light of the day. "M-mommy?" he said, crawling out from under the bed. "Mommy!" Riku cried as he got near her. He ran to her and wrapped his arms around her neck once more. 

Although the child was holding her tight, he was careful not to touch her wounds. 

            Then in a soft, gentle whisper into her ear he said, "I don't want Daddy to hurt you anymore."

Wasn't it sad? I hope you liked it… Oh yea and I wanna point out one thing…when Riku says "differ'nt" he means to say "different" but he's three and doesn't have the most proper of language skills…..   Please review…it would be much appreciated ^^


	2. A trip into town

Disclaimer- Once again, I don't own kingdom hearts (I REALLY wish I owned Riku though) However I do own Delia, etc.

And I know some of you are thinking 'Hey, isn't this a Humor/Romance story? I haven't seen any romance at all, and barely and humor either!' Well, just wait. The first couple of chapters (maybe the first four or something) will be sort of an introduction to the later chapters (if that makes sense). Anyway……….here's some story………

Eleven years later the house still clung upon the edge of the tall cliff. It still had two stories, the bottom – five rooms (kitchen, living room, 2 bedrooms, bathroom) and a staircase, the top- a single bedroom. The house still stood on that cliff- one of the steepest on the island. It wasn't too tall, however it wasn't short either. A fall from the house would probably cause death. The house…still held memories…and still housed the same people that it had for the past fourteen years. 

            A large window belonged to a room, which was currently occupied by two of the house's residents. A lady in her mid-thirties, Delia, was one of them. She changed very little in the past eleven years. Her hair was still silver-blonde, her height and body structure was still the same, and she still enjoyed sitting in her usual chair, reading books. The thing that was different from the years was that the beatings had made her weak and fragile. Her wounds numbered in the dozens. But that was all. No other significant changes.

            Riku, however, had changed more than just a little in the time that had passed. His silver hair now fell loosely to his shoulders. His body was no longer scrawny and 3 foot 4, but it was somewhat muscular and 5 foot 8. His habits were completely diverse from what they used to be. Instead of finger painting, Riku makes sketches of different things. Sometimes he'll draw vehicles, animals, and even people but he never lets people know that he draws them…he never lets people know anything about him…Like the fact that he also reads…a lot. Although some people do know this about him due to his constant trips to the library. He reads about almost anything and everything. His favorite books were ones about traveling, building, and other worlds. Riku loved to learn about these things, and one day he planned to build a ship and travel to a new world. However, today he was just at home, drawing on a sheet of paper, thinking of the places that he would one day see.

            His unusual eyes couldn't help but look up and out of the large, open window as he heard the sound of people on the beach. He looked down onto the beach and saw some children building sand castles. His mouth curled into a smile as he watched the toddlers piled globs of wet sand onto larger piles of wet sand. He pushed away his sketch of a ship to the side and grabbed a clean piece of paper. He glanced down to the children at the beach, then to his paper, and began to work. 

            All his mother could do was watch. She had attempted many times to get her son to go outside and meet people, but it had never happened. Riku hardly ever left the house other than to go to the library, the art supply store, or to go grocery shopping. Delia felt that it was her fault that her son never went outside much. If she had just pushed him to do it when he was young, maybe he would've overcome his fear of people, but she hadn't.

            "Riku," she said to him a moment later.

            Riku lifted his head from his work and brought his eyes to his mother.

            "Could you go to the store for me? We're almost out of milk and eggs."

            "Sure," he said, standing up and grabbing a sack for the groceries.

            "And, if you would, I have a book to return to the library."

            "I'll take care of it," he said smiling at her and taking the money and the book she handed him. "I'll be back in a while." He opened the door and walked outside.

            The sun was warm on his handsome face and the sand burned his unprotected feet. Riku winced and quickly sat down on his porch stairs to put his shoes on. Once his feet were covered, he made his way down the winding path, which brought him to the bottom of the hill. 

            The children that he had been watching earlier stared at him as he passed. His cheeks turned a bit pink as he saw that they were gawking at him. 'Even young children are frightened of me. But why do my eyes bother people so much?' He bowed his head a bit and went along his way. 

            Once he got into town, his cheeks turned an even brighter shade of pink. Not only did people stare, but some pointed at him and began muttering to their friends. Some even moved away from him as he passed. Only adults acted as if nothing was happening. They continued with what they were doing, taking no notice of the boy with distinctive eyes.

            Riku turned into the library a few moments later. He walked up to the check out counter and placed the book upon it. "There isn't any fine money to pay, is there?" he asked the familiar librarian. 

            She opened it up and checked the due date. "No dear," her kind voice said to him, "not this time." She smiled at him.

            "Thank you Miss Alain," he said to her. Riku turned around and looked at the many shelves of books, debating on whether or not he should get one for himself. He walked over to a nearby bookcase and began to look at the books. He checked three other bookcases before determining that there was nothing to read that day. The fourteen-year-old strolled out of the library and made his way to the market. 

            Fifteen minutes later he was at the checkout counter, putting his purchased items in his bag. He slung it over his back and strode out of the store. Riku began his way back home, but stopped as he reached the beach. 

            He sat down on a ledge that rose over the sand and peered out toward the ocean. He closed his eyes and sighed, trying to relieve some of his grief, but to no avail. He listened to the ocean's deep roar and tried to relax. However his rest was disturbed by some children who thought it funny to kick sand at the 'freak boy'. 

            On the contrary, Riku didn't think it was funny at all. His stood up quickly and glared at the group of children. His face burned with rage and he retaliated by kicking dirt at them. "There!" He shouted at them, letting his anger get the best of him. "How do you like it? I bet you thought it was funny, didn't you? Well, I'm not laughing! I'm sick and tired of taking this crap from everybody!" He stormed off, leaving the children feeling very frightened, and a bit guilty.

            Riku stepped into his house a while later. He heard his mother's heavy breathing coming from her room and knew that she was napping. He put the eggs and milk in the refrigerator and walked back outside. 

            His gaze wandered upon the parts of the island that he could see. The island was not occupied by more than a thousand people or so, but most of the island's residents either lived on the opposite side of the island, or somewhere in the middle. The part of the island that Riku dwelled upon was only home to his family and about five other families, but that was all. Many people, however, came to visit the beach. There was hardly a day in which the beach was empty.

 Toddlers made sand castles, kids and teens played blitz ball and fought with each other using whatever weapons they could come up with. Adults watched their children play, swam in the water a bit, and talked with other parents about this and that. And lovers went to the beach, having picnics, swimming in the ocean, watching the sun rise and set, and sharing a romantic moment.

            Riku watched the people of different ages participated in different activities. He wanted to join them and yet knew that they would never let him. But he really wanted to go down to the beach, so he looked for a place that he could have to himself…and he found it. 'A small island, a bridge leading to it, unoccupied, perfect.' Riku began to make his way down the hill and toward the small island. 'Perfect.'

Well…what do you think? Review and tell me!! Please? And like I said, it's not romance yet, but in later chapters it will be!! Just be patient!! ^^ 


	3. Explinations, Fairytales, and Coconut Mi...

Disclaimer- Once again…I do not own Kingdom Hearts or coconuts; I don't even own this computer…my parents do. The only thing I do own is the (nearly) complete set of the "Marmalade Boy" series, my PS2, and my PS2 games. But that's pretty much it… Oh yea and I also own Delia, etc. (I REALLY REALLY wanna own riku though!!!!) 

And I thank you all for the marvelous reviews. I feel like I've done something right when someone reviews my story ^^

Here are some replies to your reviews…

~Elendil Star-Lover- Riku's father doesn't really have a name but his reason for beating on Riku's mother will be revealed later on in the story.

~Soraoathkeeper- yes, sora will be coming in…in fact I think he'll come in the next chapter^^

~riku lover- yesh, he will meet sora and kairi soon ^^

~Night Shadow Trio- he he…yesh…riku very hot ^^ mmmmmmm juicy^^

~everyone else- thanks for reviewing!!!! (I'd mention you personally but you probably don't want to hear me babble on mindlessly about stuff so…hello^^)

Btw- the coconut meat is the white part of the coconut (the shell, the milk, the meat) so when I refer to meat…I mean the coconut meat…not like cow or something…

Oh yea, and I think I'm gonna change it to romance/general…k? okay…I'll shut up now…

More story for you!!!

His feet carried him across the wooden bridge. Riku's hair swayed slightly in a gentle breeze as he stood in the middle of the small island. His gazed wandered upon the palm trees that towered above him, and then to a tree that he hadn't see anywhere else before. It was bent so that it grew horizontally and hung over the edge of the island. Riku walked over to it to get a better look. 

            The bark felt smooth under Riku's hand, and it shone a bit in the midday sun. He looked up and down the auburn trunk of the tree and determined it sturdy. He placed a foot on top of it, and hoisted his other leg over. 'It's actually very comfortable,' he thought perched firmly on top of it. 

            As he was pondering at what sort of tree it could be, he noticed some odd-shaped fruit hanging at the end of it. He turned to look at it and thought about where he had seen or heard of the fruit before. And it came to him.

            'Mother used to tell me stories about these…and I've seen people eating them on the beach. It's a paupu fruit! I've seen couples sharing these! And mother told me about them when I was young. She said…that…two people share the fruit…when they share a special bond…I think. It was so long ago I don't remember.'

            He boldly climbed toward the edge of the tree, careful not to look down or lose grip. Riku snatched a fruit from the tree and sat back down. He fingered it carefully, looking for something…something that would make it special, something that would make it seem different from other fruits. But he found nothing. "Just a fruit," he mumbled to himself, "Just a fairytale." He threw it down it the ocean, and watched the ocean's current bring it back and forth, and he watched the tide wash it ashore. And he watched as it was beaten down on by the waves. And he watched a pretty girl, a bit older than he, pick it up and bring it to the boy that she had come with. Riku watched them share the fruit with smiles on their faces. '…Just a fairytale.'

A while later he stood up and began to look at the discarded items on his new island. Apparently people had previously used it as a trash pile, but forgot about it. He didn't want to have to come here every day and see the pile of garbage, although it wasn't too big. So he quickly ran home, grabbed a trash bag and began to clean. 

            As he was working he saw some pieces of wood amidst the rotting food and such. He picked them up and put them aside for the moment, forming an idea in his head. He finished cleaning and took the garbage to the trashcans outside his house. He went inside his home and grabbed a hammer and some nails. Then he came back and sat on the paupu tree with the wood and tools. Riku picked up a sharp rock on the ground and began to carve the largest piece of wood so that it was long, wide, and one and a half inches thick. He sharpened one end until the point was dangerously jagged. Then he made the other piece into a semi-short rectangle. He fastened the two together to make a sort of a 'T' shape. Then he took the last, smallest piece, made it into a very small rectangle and secured it onto the end, now making it more of a 't' shape. "Hm," he said to himself, smiling a bit and swinging his new creation through the air a bit, "I see I've made a sword for myself. Whups," he said, looking at his bleeding hands, "I've cut myself…" He shrugged, thinking nothing more of it. He thought nothing of his pained hands that were not used to working…or being outside.

            Riku swung it around a bit, trying some blows at an imaginary enemy here and there. He hit one of the palm trees and a coconut fell from it. "Hm…I guess I could use something to eat." He used his new sword to cut it open and took a sip of the fruit's nectar. He wiped his mouth with his arm and sat back down on the tree to eat his snack. 

            His tender, blood-strewn hands peeled away the coconut's interior and he lifted the food to his mouth. Riku flinched at the mingled taste of food, blood, and grime but continued to eat it anyway. Soon after, he drained the fruit of its drink and nibbled off a small morsel of the meat before thinking himself full. 

He peeled the left over meat off the shell and placed it in the center of the bowl. Riku took a small bit and threw it into the water for the fish, then began to climb one of the trees. Once at the top of it, he placed the coconut shell, filled with a small pile of nutmeat, at the top of the tree. Then he leapt down and left the food up there for any hungry birds.

"Riku," he heard his mother call from a distance. "Riku, come back inside soon, dear."

He nodded softly to himself and picked up his sword. Halfway across the bridge he turned back for one last glimpse of his island until tomorrow. "It'll do," he said quietly to himself, "It'll do."

            That night after dinner, Riku was examining his sword whilst his mother sat in her usual chair, gazing out the window. Riku looked up at his mother and saw her worried expression. 

            "Mom," he said after a while. She looked at him and he continued to speak. "Mom…he hasn't been back for almost five years now, I don't think he'll ever be back again."

            "…I guess you're right…but if he does…I don't know if I can take much more of it…"

            "I beg you mother, let me go to the police. I've asked you almost every day since I was three. Why won't you let me go? You always said no but never told me why. Why, mother. Why can't I get us help?"

            "…They wouldn't believe us…"

            "Of course they would! You could show them your wounds!"

            "Darling Riku, you know nothing of your father's past." She chuckled softly at his blank expression. "He went to school. He worked. He became a member of the town council, he became a police officer, and he became a doctor. He is a respected man in this town. Not a single soul would believe that he would do it." A tear ran down her face. "And yet…he has…"

            "Oh mom," Riku said, getting up and walking over to comfort his mother. He embraced her tightly. "If he ever does come back…I won't let him touch you…I'm older now and I can hold him off."

            She pushed him away a bit for him to see her face. Her eyes were widened, her lips pursed, and her head shook back and forth. "No," she said, looking deep into his eyes, "No, you will not fight him. The last thing I want is for you to be hurt."

            "The last thing _I_ want is for _you_ to be hurt."

            "I love you, my dear Riku," she said, holding him once more.

            "I love you too mother," he said, also holding her once more.

…Once more…and that would be all………Just a fairytale…


	4. Hello and Goodbye, My Son

Disclaimer- I do not own Riku (but I wanna) or any other Kingdom Hearts characters or Peter Pan . I do, however, own Delia and some other characters. I also own this lint ball, this cookie, and this penny ^^

Thanks for all the reviews!!! (im glad you're happy Soraoathkeeper) And remember more reviews = more story!!!! ^_____^

Oh, and I'm sorry the last chapter ended with such a LARGE cliffhanger… but… oh well…this one will too^^

            Riku held his mother for some time. She was so miserable that he just couldn't let go…he couldn't. 

            The door swung open, slammed against the wall, and bounced back off of it. He let go. He stared at the figure in the doorway. The figure stepped into the room, and Riku's heart stopped.

            The man was holding an empty wine bottle in his hand. The man was staggering as if exceedingly drunk. The man…was his father.

            He walked over and looked down at Riku. "Who are you, boy?  You're my son aren't you, boy? It must be nice to see your father after such a long time, isn't it boy?" Riku made no reply. His father grabbed him and picked him up by the collar of his shirt. "_Isn't it boy_?" he shouted in Riku's face through gritted teeth.

            Riku looked at is mother. He saw her pale face and could bear to look at it any longer. He turned to look at his father. Riku stared right into his eyes and said, "You are no father of mine." 

            He was instantly thrown aside. Riku landed on his back, his face contorted in pain. His mother began to stand up; to run to help him, but his father pushed her back down.

            "My darling wife, Delia…Stay back!" He began to walk towards Riku, but Delia stood again.

            "I'm not going to let you hurt our…_my_ son!" she shouted at him.

            The man who was towered above Riku turned around suddenly and began to walk towards Delia. "_Your_ son? So, I had no part in raising him? None at all?"

            She paused, obviously frightened of the man but not wanting to show it. "…No. You did nothing to raise him. In fact, you almost killed him!"

            Riku furrowed his brow and began to ponder what his mother had just said, but he had no time for that. His father began to raise his hand, the one holding the bottle, and he examined the woman before him with a mad smile on his face. "Stupid woman," he said, and struck her extremely hard with the bottle.

            Riku saw his mother fall to the ground. He felt tears begin to form in his eyes. Riku felt himself beginning to stand up and walk towards his father, who was watching his mother instead of him.

            Riku glared at his father through his tears and spoke in a hoarse whisper. "You monster." He turned to face Riku. "You great, ugly monster." And with all of his might, he pulled his arm back, and hit his father.

            While the large man was distracted by his bloody nose and the shock of what his son had just done, Riku bent down to his mother. "Mom?" he said, shacking her body. "Mom?" he said, his voice trembling. He reached out his arm and felt her face with his hand. Cold as ice. Dead.

            "No, mom. No. Don't- don't…Mom." His face was flooded in tears. He bowed his head low and wept. 

            Then a hand came and grabbed Riku by the color of his shirt again. His father lifted him and carried him towards the window, but Riku didn't care. He didn't care about anything anymore.

            His father stopped at the window and peered outside of it. "It's a nice night isn't it, boy?" He turned to face Riku. "I think that you should answer me, boy."

            Riku stared at his father's face, but not at his eyes. He couldn't look into his eyes again. "…You killed her…and you'll kill me too. Then you'll be sentenced. They'll find you."

            He laughed as a mad man laughs and held Riku out of the open window. "Good-bye, son," he said. And he let go.

            Riku fell. His eyes were wide, his mouth agape. The boy's tears trailed above him as he fell. He knew that he wouldn't make it, for he knew that the height was too great. Riku took one last look at the small window, whose size was decreasing rapidly, and took one last breath. He closed his eyes, and let gravity take its place. He knew the ground would break his fall soon, and it did. And he knew no more.

            "And peter pan said, 'With some imagination, and a little bit of pixie dust, anyone can fly.' And the children looked up at him with curious looks on their faces. Wendy looked up at Peter and said, 'Are you sure Peter? Anyone can fly?' 'That's what I just said, isn't it?' he said, smiling."

            "Momma?" Riku said, looking up at his mother.

            "Yes sweetheart?" she said, putting the book down.

            "Do you think I can fly too, like the people in the story?"

            She smiled at him and stroked his hair. "I'm afraid not honey. This is only a fairytale."

            "A fairytale?" he questioned her, his small, boyish face covered in curiosity.

            "Yes. It's a story that's made up for small children like you."

            "Hey, I'm not little!" he said, sitting up straight and tall and folding his arms across his chest. "I'm almost three and a half years old!"

            "Yes you are. You're grown up."

            "…If I'm grown up, does that mean that I can't hear anymore fairytales."

            Delia grinned once again and kissed her son's forehead. "You can listen to as many fairytales as you want."

            Riku waited a while before saying, "So it's not real?"

            "No. It's not real."

            "I wish I could be in a fairytale. Then I could fly and stuff. And I'd take you with me. Wouldn't it be cool mom?"

            "I bet it would."

            They smiled at each other and Riku's mother continued. "And the children all became excited, then Peter Pan said to them…"

Elf: hehe…I just love cliffhangers…don't you? *evil grin*

Riku and Kai (from beyblade): can we go now?

Elf: no! you are mine…my own…my presssssssiousssssssssesssssss……….*strokes them*

Readers: o_O

Elf: *ahem* anyway…oh yea…to clarify that last part…it was a flashback…k? next chapter will be up…as soon as I finish it! (which may be a while because I have tons of homework and I am working on about 26 other stories…) and if anyone read my other fic and now sees that its not there…its because I deleted it because it sucked…yea…w007!


	5. Upon Awakening

Elf: OH MY GOD!!! I am soooooooooooo sorry!!!! It's been forever since I last posted hasn't it? *sob* ;_; I'm so sorry! Can you ever forgive me? No? …Dammit…

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, old people, Riku (please be mine!!!), Peter Pan, disclaimers, or cliffhangers. 

Claimer: I own Raine, Delia, Emma, and some other dudes…yep…

            His broken body trembled slightly. Riku opened his eyes very slowly. Then he closed them again. He felt a sudden rush of pain coarse over his body. 

            'I…I'm alive…' was his first thought. 'I'm…not dead…but I should be. I should be dead…and with Mother…' A warm tear spilled out of his eye, but he bothered not to wipe it away. 'My God…I'm alive. …I hope _he's_ not though. I hope that he died. He can burn in hell for all I care. And he should…' Another tear slid down his face.

            Suddenly a small noise was heard in the corner of the room. Riku's eyes shot open and traveled straight for the source of the noise. An elderly woman, with her back to Riku, was bent over some bottles of different things. Riku sat bolt upright.

            "Who the hell are you!?" he exclaimed loudly.

            The woman gave a small cry of shock at the sound of his voice. She turned around to look at him and smiled. "You're finally awake! It's about time, you know? I would think that two weeks of rest would be enough."

            "Two weeks!? …I-I've been sleeping for two weeks!? …W-where's my mother…where's…my…" he paused a minute, not wanting that man to be his father. Instead he asked, "Where's…that man?"

            The woman paused a moment before speaking. Riku notice something about her expression. It had a strong feeling coming from it. Was it pity? 

            When the woman finally did speak, she said, "…your father," Riku cringed slightly, "is in jail." She paused again. "Your mother…"

            "Is dead…" Riku finished for her in a croaky voice. Now there was a steady downpour of tears that fell from his face.

            She paused another time before saying, "They haven't had the ceremony yet…they wanted to wait for you." Riku nodded but made no other reply. He just kept his head bowed and let the tears come. After a moment she spoke yet again. "My name…is Emma…by the way. I'm a nurse and have been caring for you for these past weeks. We were all very worried about you…"

            Riku looked up at Emma with questioning eyes. "What do you mean 'we'?"

            But his question was answered as the door to his room opened and two people, about his age, stepped in. One was a boy. He had brown hair that stuck out at odd angles in many different places and light blue eyes. He wore a white t-shirt and some sort of a red jumpsuit. The boy was carrying a silver plate with different bottles and some food on it.

            The other…was a girl. She was the most beautiful girl that Riku had ever seen. Her dark, almost black, brown hair fell only slightly past her shoulders and her eyes were a deep, dark blue. She wore a light blue t-shirt with pink edging on the sleeves and the neck and a white skirt, made of a jean-type material and with a sort of a fringe at the base of it, that ended right at her knees.

            The boy walked over to the table that Emma had been bending over before and placed the new platter next to the old one. The girl turned to Emma and began to speak to her in a voice that made Riku's heart melt. 

            "We've made the ointments that you wanted, Grandmother, and I've made us some lunch downstairs if you want some…" she stopped as she her Riku move slightly and ruffle the sheets on his bed. "You're up! Thank goodness you're all right. We weren't sure if you were going to make it…"

            The boy turned his head to look at Riku, then he walked over to stand next to the girl.

            "Riku," said Emma, "this is my granddaughter, Raine, and my grandson, Sora. They often assist me when I am taking care of someone. They have been helping to care for you just as much, if not more, than I have. And like I said before…we were all worried about you."

            Riku didn't know what to say about this. No one, besides his mother, had ever cared for him…ever. It just…didn't seem real. None of this did. It seemed to just be a really bad dream…or maybe………a fairytale.

            "Well," Emma's voice broke Riku from his drift into thought, "I've got to go to another patient. Will you two be able to take care of him?"            Sora and Raine nodded. "All right then…I'll see you two at the house later tonight. Goodbye." She departed from the room and left the three teenagers in an awkward silence.

elf: another cliffy for yooooooooou!!! ^___^ 

riku: you do realize that it's been like…months since you last posted don't you?

elf: ……..YEEEEESSSSS *sobs hysterically*

riku: oh well…at least you're back on track right?

elf: yeah, I guess but I wonder if any of my old readers will still be looking for my posts…

riku: we'll just hafta wait and see…


End file.
